<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Made for You by Fantasygirlcandy5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797890">Made for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirlcandy5/pseuds/Fantasygirlcandy5'>Fantasygirlcandy5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Gay Relationship, Cute Ending, Dylan is head over heels in love, Dylmas fluff has become my obsession, Fluff, I hope this makes you low-key melt from the inside like it did to me, Love, M/M, Thomas is a dream guy and I'm jealous of my own fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirlcandy5/pseuds/Fantasygirlcandy5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan's in London and misses Thomas. Thomas decides to surprise him.</p><p>(Also available on my Wattpad account, fantasygirlcandy5)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Dylan O'Brien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Made for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, Dylan, we all know how many of your fans ship you and Thomas together. This being the case, I’m sure it was no surprise to you that they went absolutely crazy when you announced that you and Thomas are, in fact, dating.” The interviewer says. “Do you mind telling us how this came about? Because I’m sure I’m not the only one curious as to how you went from joking about your, and I quote, ‘sex ship,’ to being head over heels in love with each other.”</p><p>Dylan was currently in London, one of the many stops on his press tour for a recent movie he filmed. London is always one of his favorite places to visit, and the interviews always have something about them that keeps him interested.</p><p>Dylan laughs. At this point he’s gotten over the initial shock of being asked personal questions about his relationship. Most of the interviews he has attended lately have asked him one or two questions about it, and he’s never shied away from them. For him, telling people about how he feels towards Thomas isn’t something he has to hide, and not once has anyone ever gone far enough to ask him something that he knows he can’t share.</p><p>“Uh, well, I don’t know, it was kind of abrupt for me. I remember just sitting in my room back in Cali, you know just chilling, and I’m like getting lost in my train of thoughts like I normally do,” He chuckles, “uhm, and all of a sudden I just start thinking about Thomas. I probably looked kind of insane because I’m just sitting in my room smiling to myself, but it’s not like I really cared.” He rubs a hand down his face, scratching at his beard. “So as I’m thinking about him my heart just starts beating like crazy and I’m blushing. And I’m thinking, what the hell? And then in like a split second a bunch of moments with him just start popping up in my mind and then my brain is like, congratulations, you’re in love with Thomas Brodie-Sangster!”</p><p>The interviewer laughs at this, and even though she knows that they are probably reaching the end of their time, no one from her team makes an effort to mention it.</p><p>Dylan laughs as well, “No, seriously, like that was the exact thought that I had. It was crazy because up until that point I never really thought about my feelings for him. Like of course it was brought up in interviews when people would mention Newtmas or Dylmas, but that was just for kicks. Having such an abrupt realization about this was a huge shock and I had this whole breakdown in the span of, like, twenty minutes. So first came the hysterical laughing because, c’mon, who just figures out they’re in love with someone on the spot? And then it was followed by some really serious crying. Like, if I was wearing mascara it would all be running down my face completely ruined.” More laughter from the people behind the cameras. “Finally I get myself together and I’m thinking, ‘What the hell do I do now?’ You know, I always thought that those characters in the romance novels were being dramatic when they’d talk about not wanting to ruin their friendships with feelings, but in that moment I totally understood the thought process. It’s extremely terrifying to think about what might happen if one of your closest friends finds out you’re in love with them, whether or not you’ll still be friends after the fact. I mean, to this day Thomas is one of my favorite people, and to imagine life without him was...heartbreaking. Really, really heartbreaking.”</p><p>Dylan’s brows furrow and his demeanor turns solemn and serious for the first time that day.</p><p>“When I think about it now I realize how lucky I am that he reciprocates those feelings. I’ve never really felt this way about anyone before, and I think it’s just because I knew Thomas for such a long time before I started dating him. He held, and still does hold, such a special place in my heart that I only reserve for people I really care about. So when those feelings grew into something more, it was hard for me to think about how I was going to get over it.” Dylan’s eyes are glassy and his throat feels tight. He won’t cry, though, because if he starts it will be a while before he stops. “Thankfully I didn’t have to because only a few weeks after I had this whole internal crisis, he showed up at my house at like four in the morning just to tell me how he felt about me.” Dylan smiles fondly at the memory and instantly the mood is lifted again. “I felt like I was in this amazing romance movie, it was great. And after I hugged him and cried these big, fat tears, the rest was history. Oh, there was also some heavy making out but that’s really only a minor detail.” Again Dylan lets out one of his loud laughs. One of the most appealing things about his humor is the fact that he can make inappropriate jokes entertaining without trying. At least that’s what Thomas tells him all the time.</p><p>“Well, that certainly is a lovely story,” The interviewer says, smiling softly, “I have one more question for you, though, before we go too far over our time.” Dylan nods encouragingly for her to continue. “Since your recent movie is about love, and obviously we are on the topic, what would you say is your most memorable moment with Thomas?”</p><p>Dylan takes a moment, scratching his beard in thought. It’s become a habit, especially after Thomas made a mission of telling Dylan how much he likes his beard.</p><p>“Uhm, huh, I don’t know. I mean, I have a lot of fond memories of him and with him. One that comes to mind first, though, is from before we were together. We had decided to run off to some secret hiding place on set while we had a break. I honestly can’t remember why we did it but it was fun. We ended up talking for an insane amount of time and eventually someone had to come and find us so we could shoot our scene. But as I was sitting there just watching him speak, something clicked for me. Something deep down told me that I was going to stick by him for the rest of my life, even if I didn’t realize that it was probably going to be in a more than platonic way.” He sighs. “Gosh, all this talk about Thomas is making me homesick. I’ve been on tour for like, what, a month? I just miss him, you know? Especially being in London, everything reminds me of him. It's crazy.”</p><p>The interviewer gives him an understanding smile. “That is really sweet. I wish we could hear more but sadly we are at the end of our time. Thank you so much for joining us, Dylan. It was such a pleasure having you.”</p><p>Dylan gives her hand a firm shake. “No, thank you. You guys are amazing, really.”</p><p>----------------</p><p>On the way back to his hotel Dylan gets a call from Thomas.</p><p>“Hey, Tommy.” Dylan says as he answers the phone. His grin might be a little too wide, but the only other person in the car is the driver, so there’s no worry about looking crazy in public.</p><p>“Hey, Dyl. I just called to see how you’re doing. Where are you right now?” Thomas asks. Dylan hears noise in the background, maybe traffic.</p><p>“I’m heading back to my hotel. I’ve got two days left in London before we leave for another city, can’t remember exactly where, some place not too far from here no doubt.” Dylan’s smile softens. “What about you? I know you’ve got a few weeks free right now. I really hope you’re using this time to rest.”</p><p>Thomas laughs. “Don’t worry, I’ve been getting quite a bit of rest. Maybe less than you would like, but I think I’m going to blame that on the fact that you’re not here with me. It would be a lot easier to enjoy my vacation if I had you to cuddle at night.” And even though he can’t see him, Dylan knows there’s a nice little pout on his boyfriend’s face.</p><p>Dylan notices the car is pulling up to his hotel.</p><p>“Aww, I’m sorry, babe. You know I would be right there next to you if I could.” The car stops and Dylan gives the driver a nod and a smile in thanks. He slowly steps out, squinting at the sunny atmosphere. Lucky enough for him, he managed to be booked in London during the short period of time when it wasn't raining.</p><p>“Yeah, I know you would. I miss you lots, been watching a crap ton of newtmas and dylmas videos just to cope.” Thomas responds. Dylan laughs as he makes his way inside the hotel. “Don’t laugh! These are troubling times for me and I need something to ground me. I know you probably have a whole folder in your gallery for fanart that our fans send you, so don’t try to act all high and mighty.” Thomas protests.</p><p>Dylan enters the elevator and presses the button for the fifth floor. “Actually I have two folders. One for edits and one for drawings. So haha, you’re wrong.” He sticks his tongue out even though he knows Thomas can’t see him. </p><p>“I know you’re sticking your tongue out at me.” Thomas says, scolding.</p><p>The elevator dings as Dylan reaches his floor and he steps out. Turning the left corner, he heads down the hall to his room, fishing in his back pocket for his key. Thomas has long since chastised him for keeping important things in easy-to-reach places, because apparently he is notoriously good at losing things in the most random of locations.</p><p>Dylan never listens, though. Partly because he’s always managed to only lose things that he can easily replace, and partly because it’s just their dynamic. Thomas the responsible-ish one, and Dylan the one who breaks all of the rules Thomas sets for both of them because it’s more fun that way.</p><p>“Ah, Thomas, always the knowing one. If it makes you feel any better, I’d much rather stick my tongue in other areas.” His grin is cheeky. “Namely your mouth. Or,” his key goes into the lock, “you could stick your tongue in other more explicit places on my body. I don’t think I have to go into specifics, but if you’d rather I outline them, that is completely understandable-”</p><p>“Dylan.” Thomas interrupts just as Dylan is walking through the door and down the short entrance hall of his room.</p><p>“What?” Dylan asks, taking his wallet out of his back pocket and setting it on the nightstand closest to him.</p><p>“One, shut up,” Thomas says, “ you’re gross. And two, turn around.”</p><p>Dylan whips his head around to see Thomas standing in front of the large window that looks out to the city. He’s practically glowing, or at least that’s what Dylan thinks. There’s not much room to ponder on that thought, though, because in a split second Dylan is dropping his phone and running into Thomas’ arms.</p><p>It’s warm and safe and everything Dylan has missed for way too long. It almost makes him dizzy, the way Thomas overloads his senses. Just everything about him is so intoxicating, from his smell to his smile to the way his eyes sparkle when he pulls away from their hug to stare at Dylan. He’s perfect, truly everything that Dylan could want or need personified. There really isn’t any other word to describe him, although Thomas would probably spend a considerate amount of time arguing otherwise.</p><p>“You’re here,” Dylan says, “you’re actually here.” He combs back the hair that falls into Thomas’ face, loving the way his boyfriend melts into his touch.</p><p>“Yeah, well, it’s not like I was really up to much back at home.” Thomas laughs. No, actually, he giggles, and not just a regular giggle, the cute one that he reserves for Dylan and Dylan only.</p><p>“How long are you going to be here?” Dylan asks.</p><p>“Hmm,” Thomas walks them over to the bed, flopping onto his back and bringing Dylan down with him, “I was sort of fancying a trip with you. Of course that would mean that I would have to follow you around on this press tour, but I don’t think I really mind, what with all that money just sitting in the bank that I’m not using-”</p><p>Dylan doesn’t let him finish, just grabs Thomas by the face and brings him into a bruising kiss.</p><p>After a minute [read: five], Dylan pulls away and says, “That was payback for cutting me off earlier.”</p><p>Thomas gives him a nice roll of his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you big baby. You’re lucky I love you enough to move past your childish nature.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re so mature,” Dylan half-heartedly scoffs, “but I guess I love you too.”</p><p>Thomas gives him a big grin, “Mm, as you should.”</p><p>Dylan doesn’t hesitate to throw a pillow in his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>